Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things
by Dede42
Summary: While visiting their mother's grave, Dean stumbles across a new grave surrounded by dead grass and a dead tree, and this leads him to investigate the recent death of a young woman and the unexpected death of her ex-boyfriend. Is this an actually case or has Dean finally gone around the bend, and why is Sam getting headaches and no visions?
1. Chapter 1: DEAD PLANTS AT A CEMENTARY?

Supernatural: Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

A/N: Happy Halloween! Yeah, I know it's a day early, but it doesn't really matter and I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about the new season of _Supernatural_ and their upcoming 200th episode, which is going to be a musical based on all the rumors I've been hearing.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: DEAD PLANTS AT A CEMENTARY?<strong>

"_Free among the dead, like the slain that lie in the grave, whom thou rememberest no more: and they are cut off from thy hand__."_

_Psalms 88: 5_

Inside a white house, a dark-haired guy named Neil was giving moral support to his friend, a dark-haired girl named Angela, who was clearly upset about something.

"Okay. We've got booze, we've got chocolate, and, wait for it…" Neil set the items on the table, sat down across from Angela, and used a remote to turn on the stereo, which was now playing rock music "tortured emo rock. Guaranteed cure for any broken heart."

"You didn't have to do all this," Angela told him gratefully, "I'm fine."

Neil rolled his eyes at the lie. "Yeah, I can see that."

Angela took his hand in both of hers. "Thanks, Neil."

Neil smiled. "Yeah." Just then, there was a loud pounding at the door, and they both looked around. "Look…"

Angela was scared. "It's probably him."

Neil sighed and stood up. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>He went to the front door, and opened it. A brown-haired man named Matt was standing there.<p>

"Where is she?" he asked, referring to Angela.

"Let's just chill out and think about this for a second, okay?" Neil suggested as he blocked the doorway.

"I need to talk to her," Matt insisted.

Neil shook his head. "Some other time."

Matt glared at Neil. "You get out of my face, Neil." He shoved him aside and entered; Neil sighed and shut the door behind him. They both went into the kitchen, discovering that Angela was gone.

"Angela?"

* * *

><p>Angela was driving down a dark road, crying. Her cell phone rang, and the display read "Matt Cell Phone Calling"; she picked it up and snarled into it. "<em>Leave. Me. Alone<em>."

_`"Angela, I'm sorry,"`_ said Matt's voice.

"You're sorry?" Angela scoffed, laughing. "You're _sorry_, oh, that's _great_."

_`"Angela, listen to me,"`_ Matt pleaded.

"I don't want to listen to _you_! I'm done _listening_!" Angela snapped unaware that she was speeding toward a sharp turn in the road ahead.

_`"Listen to me!"`_ Matt shouted.

"No - I…I _loved_ you!" Angela screamed into the phone, and looked up seconds before she crashed into the barrier. While Matt continued to call out Angela's name, she was slumped against the steering wheel, staring with dead eyes, and her face was covered in blood.

* * *

><p>The Impala zoomed down a two-lane blacktop. Dean was driving, Sam was in the passenger's seat, and Liz was in the backseat.<p>

"Come on, Sam, Liz, I'm begging you," Dean begged. "This is stupid."

Both Sam and Liz looked at their brother, confused. "Why?"

"Going to visit Mom's grave?" Dean asked, clearly not liking the idea. "She doesn't even have a grave, there was no body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone," Sam pointed out.

Dean sighed since it was true. "Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you want to go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?"

Sam shook his head while Liz sighed. "Dean, that's not the point."

Dean shot him a look. "Well then, enlighten me, Sam."

"It's not about a body, or, or a casket," Sam explained. "It's about her memory, okay?"

Dean shook his head, not liking the idea at all. "Hmmm."

Sam couldn't believe that Dean was being so stubborn and tried something different. "And after Dad it just…just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational is what it is," Dean complained.

Sam gave him an exasperated look. "Look, man. No one asked you to come."

"Yeah, you could do something else while we do this," Liz agreed.

Dean shook his head. "Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead?" he suggested. "I mean, we haven't heard anything about the demon lately, we should be hunting that son of a bitch down. Or even ask Ash to help Garcia look for those other special children."

"That's a good idea, you should," Sam remarked while Liz nodded. "Just drop us off, we'll hitch a ride, and we'll meet you there tomorrow."

"I'm all for that."

Dean cringed at the thought. "Right. To be…stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you both show up? No thanks." And his siblings laughed while he grumbled, "shut up."

* * *

><p>The next morning, both Sam and Liz knelt before a headstone, and he was digging in the ground with a folding knife.<p>

After digging out a small hole, Sam pulled their father's dog tags and his wedding ring out of his pocket. And he sighed. "I think, um, I think Dad would have wanted you to have these." And he buried them. "I love you, Mom."

"We both love you, mom," Liz said, patting Sam's shoulder at the same time.

* * *

><p>Nearby, Dean was standing by another gravestone, marked as "Loving Father" He sighed and looked around until he noticed a dying tree, and stopped, frowning. He walked over to it and noticed a perfect circle of dead grass surrounding a gravestone. He crouched down, fingering the dead flowers.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on, Dean took a card from a man in a suit, and then walked over to Sam and Liz.<p>

"Angela Mason," he informed them. "She was a student at the local college; funeral was three days ago."

Both Sam and Liz gave him a skeptical look. "And?"

"And? You saw her grave," Dean pointed out. "Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide."

"Or it could be caused by something natural," Liz suggested.

Dean shook his head, having just checked. "No, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it."

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" Sam asked, deciding to play along.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Unholy ground, maybe?"

Sam and Liz exchanged uncertain looks. "Un-"

"What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?" Dean asked.

Both Sam and Liz nodded, still uncertain. "Yeah, b-"

"Could be the sign of a demonic presence. Or the, the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough," Dean interrupted, on a roll now, and both Sam and Liz nodded, turning away. "Well, don't get too excited, you both might pull something." And winced when Liz turned and punched his arm…hard.

"Grown up, Dean."

Sam shrugged. "It's just…stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?" he wondered.

Dean rubbed his arm and raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"So? Are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else?" Sam asked pointedly.

Dean didn't know what Sam meant. "What else would it be about?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "You know, just forget it."

"You believe what you want, Sam, Liz, but I let you drag my ass out here, the least we could do is check this out," Dean said seriously.

"Yeah. Fine," Sam and Liz both agreed reluctantly.

Dean grinned. "Girl's dad works in town, he's a professor at the school."

* * *

><p>A quick drive later, the Winchesters entered the school and knocked on the door of Dr. Mason's office. A few seconds later, a man with thinning white hair opened the door.<p>

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked.

Dr. Mason nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Liz," Sam said. "We were friends of Angela's, we…we wanted to offer our condolences."

"Please, come in," Dr. Mason said, moving aside.

They entered and he closed the door behind them. Sitting down, he showed them a photo album. In the corner, Dean was looking through an old book.

"She was beautiful," Sam remarked.

"And happy," Liz added.

Dr. Mason nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes, she was."

"This is an unusual book," Dean commented and he showed the cover of the book he'd been paging through; it had carvings of Greek letters and a triangular symbol.

"It's ancient Greek; I teach a course," Dr. Mason explained.

Dean nodded and set aside the book. "So a car accident, that's - that's horrible."

Dr. Mason sighed. "Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh-"

"It's gotta be hard," Dean cut in. "Losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence." And both Sam and Liz looked at him, concerned. "You ever feel anything like that?"

Dr. Mason nodded. "I do, as a matter of fact."

"That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason," Sam said, shooting Dean a warning look. "Especially with what you're going through."

"Yeah, it's never easy losing a family member," Liz agreed, also shooting her twin a warning look.

"You know, I still phone her," Dr. Mason said wistfully. "And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh…Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I, I'm just lost without her."

Sam nodded. "We're very sorry."

* * *

><p>That night, they were in a motel room and Dean was more than ever convinced that they had a workable case on their hands.<p>

"I'm telling you, there's something going on here, we just haven't found it yet."

Sam sighed, still no convinced that they had a case at all, and Liz was feeling the same way. "Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing."

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground," Dean pointed out.

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground," Sam stated. "Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash, that's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father."

"Yeah, she has _no_ reason to not cross over," Liz agreed.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?"

"You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore," Sam told him.

"So what, Sam?" Dean asked angrily. "We just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here," Sam said seriously. "It's the only reason we went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Liz sighed. "This is about Mom's grave."

Dean scoffed and turned away. "That's got nothing to do with it."

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it," Sam stated, not about to drop the subject. "Look. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad." Dean turned to look at him. "You wanna take another swing? Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better."

"Dean, you can't keep your emotions bottled up like this," Liz added, frowning. "If you do, you're gonna explode."

Dean shook his head, having had enough. "I don't need this crap." He grabbed his jacket and keys and started for the door.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Dean answered angrily. "Alone." And he left.

"Well, _that_ went well," Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, _really_ well."

* * *

><p>Matt was sitting alone in his living room, watching home movies of him and Angela, and was drinking a beer. A small plant on the side table withered. Sighing, Matt paused the tape, and it was then that he saw Angela's reflection in the screen and he turned around, startled. He screamed, and blood splashed the screen.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this should hold you all until next week hopefully. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: THE UNDEAD ARE WALKING

Supernatural: Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

A/N: Sorry, I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but it's been a crazy week and I was taking care of my nephew yesterday, which is tiring work sometimes, but also fun at the same time.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: THE UNDEAD ARE WALKING<strong>

"_So I gave them up unto their own hearts lust: __and__ they walked in their own counsels__."_

_Psalms 81: 12_

The next morning found Dean, all alone, breaking into Angela's home. He poked around and examined a photo of the dead girl; he glimpsed the reflection of a young woman with long black hair, and was wearing a pale pink tank top and pink poka-dotted shorts, just before she saw him – it was the roommate, Lindsey.

"Who the hell are you?" she gasped, scared; not waiting for an answer, she turned and shut herself in her bedroom.

Dean put down the photo and moved toward the door. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on!"

_`"I'm calling 9-1-1!"`_ Lindsey threatened.

Dean froze, not getting any closer, and did some quick thinking. "I'm Angela's cousin!"

_`"What?"`_ Lindsey asked, confused.

"Yeah, her dad sent me over to, uh, pick up her stuff," Dean lied, "my name's Alan? Alan Stanwick?"

Lindsey slowly opened the door and stared at him, unsure. "Her dad didn't say that you were coming."

"Well, I mean," said Dean, holding up a set of keys. "How else would I have the key to your place?"

* * *

><p>Dean handed Lindsey, who was now dressed, a kleenex, since she was crying, and he was feeling slightly uncomfortable.<p>

"So. I'm sure you got a view of Angela that none of her family got to see," he said casually. "Tell me, what, what was she like? I mean, what was she really like?"

"She was great," Lindsey answered, sniffing. "Just great. I mean she was so…"

"Great," Dean finished, resisting a sigh._ 'Fantastic__.'_

Lindsey nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Dean echoed, handing her another tissue. "Here you go. You two must have been really close, huh?"

"We were," Lindsey confirmed. "But it's not just her, it's Matt."

"Who?" Dean asked.

Lindsey looked at him oddly. "Angela's boyfriend."

Dean gave a goofy smile. "Right, Matt. What about him?"

"He killed himself last night," Lindsey explained, touching her own throat. "Cut his own throat. Who does that?"

"That's terrible," Dean tsked.

Lindsey nodded. "He was taking Angela's death pretty hard, and I guess…I mean, he'd been messed up about it for days."

"Messed up how?" Dean asked.

"He kept saying that he saw her everywhere," Lindsey answered.

"Well, I'm," Dean said off-handedly, "I'm sure that's normal, with everything that he was going through."

"No, he said that he saw her," Lindsey explained. "As in, an acid trip or something."

"Were Angela and Matt a happy couple?" Dean asked, getting another strange look. "I mean, is there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?"

"What? No, of course not, why do you ask?" Lindsey asked, confused again.

Dean shrugged. "Just asking. Where did Matt live?"

* * *

><p>Liz was heading back to the motel room after going across the street to a nearby gas station when Dean pulled up in the Impala and got out.<p>

"Where'd you been all night, Dean?"

Dean didn't answer and headed straight for the door to the motel room. Liz sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching television.<p>

_`"Next, on the Skin channel, Casa Erotica Four. A tale of…"`_

At that exact moment, Dean opened the door, startling Sam; he quickly shut off the TV and tossed down the remote.

"Hey."

Both Liz and Dean entered slowly, glancing between the television and Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled slightly, moving toward the TV. "Awkward."

"Where in the hell were you?" Sam asked as Liz sat down next to him.

"Working my imaginary case," Dean answered, putting his jacket on top of the TV.

Both Sam and Liz sighed. "Yeah? And?"

"Well, you were right, I didn't find much," Dean answered, and both Sam and Liz nodded, sympathetic. "Yeah. Except Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know…I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings."

"Okay, I get it," Sam said, rolling his eyes while Liz groaned. "We're sorry, maybe there is something going on here."

"Maybe? Sam, Liz, I know how to do my job," Dean scolded. "Despite what you both might think."

"We should check out the guy's apartment," Sam suggested.

"I just came from there," Dean told them, sitting down in a chair and pulling his boots off. "Pile of dead plants, just like at the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too."

"So, unholy ground?" Liz asked.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela." He got up, crossed the room to pick up a pink book. "I have been reading this, though."

Sam stared, shocked. "You stole the girl's diary?"

"Dean, I swear you can be a real jerk sometimes," Liz complained.

"Yeah, Sam, Liz," Dean teased. "And if anything the girl's a little _too_ nice."

Sam sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

Dean flipped through the dairy. "Keep digging, talk to more of her friends."

"You get any names?" Liz asked.

Dean laughed. "Are you kidding me? I have her best friend in the whole wide world." And he tossed the book to Sam, who caught it.

* * *

><p>Later that same day, the Winchesters went to talk to Neil at his home.<p>

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors," Neil remarked as they stood on his front porch, which had several flies buzzing about.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, you talk, we listen," Dean joked. "Or maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever jump-starts the healing." And winced when Liz elbowed him in the ribs.

Neil shrugged. "Well, I think I'm okay. Thanks."

"Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" Sam asked.

Neil nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay," Liz explained. "Grief can make people do crazy things."

Neil sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself it wasn't 'cause of grief."

"No? Then why?" Dean asked.

"It was guilt," Neil answered. "Angie's death was Matt's fault and he knew it."

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam asked.

"Well, she really loved that guy," Neil explained. "But the night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up, that's why she crashed the car. Um, look, I gotta get ready for work, so thanks for the concern, but…seriously, I'll be okay." And he went back inside his house.

Dean turned and shared a knowing look with Sam and Liz. Something strange was _definitely_ going on around the town.

* * *

><p>Dean, Liz, and Sam walked away from the house.<p>

"Well, that vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense," Dean remarked. "I mean hell hath no fury."

"I have to agree on that part," Liz admitted.

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asked as they reached the car.

Dean smirked. "Well, there's one way to be sure."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sam asked as they got in the car.

"Burn the bones," Dean answered.

"Burn the bones? Are you high?" Sam asked and Dean pretended to think about that. "Angela died last week!"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"So, there's not gonna be bones," Sam pointed out. "There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin."

"I'm with Sam, that's a dumb idea," Liz agreed.

Dean stared at his siblings. "Since when are you both afraid to get dirty. Huh?"

* * *

><p>That night, the Winchesters were digging at Angela's gravesite. Standing next the coffin, Dean cleared the rest of the dirt off and turned to Sam, who was leaning against the side, breathing hard and sweating.<p>

"Ladies first," he said cheerfully and winced when Liz slugged him in the arm.

Sam rolled his eyes and handed Dean his flashlight. "Hold that." Using his Hulk strength,

Sam opened the coffin, wincing in preparation. But it was empty, and they looked at each other. What was going on? _Where_ was the dead body?

* * *

><p>That night, Neil unlocked a door and went down to the basement to find Angela waiting for him; she was wearing a white dress and she was pale.<p>

Angela turned and smiled at him. "I missed you." She stood up, crossed the room, and kissed him and Neil kissed her back.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, that's just wrong, kissing a dead girl. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: RAISING THE DEAD

Supernatural: Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter and I almost didn't get to post this chapter today since my real life keeps getting in the way, but here it is.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: RAISING THE DEAD<strong>

"_Hell__ from beneath is moved for thee to meet __thee__ at thy coming: it stirreth up the dead for thee, __even__ all the chief ones of the earth; it hath raised up from their thrones all the kings of the nations__."_

_Isaiah 14: 14_

The Winchesters were still in the freshly dug grave, staring at Angela's empty coffin with both shock and utter confusion.

"They buried the body four days ago," Dean said, frowning.

"And yet, there's no body," Liz pointed out, also frowning.

Sam was frowning as well, partly because he was starting to get a headache. "I don't get it." He then saw something carved into the inside of the coffin. "Look."

Both Dean and Liz bent to look, and saw a bunch of symbols drawn on the inside of the lid in chalk, and whoever had done it, had ripped out some of the satin lining. "What is that?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Looks like a bunch of symbols," Liz commented.

As Dean looked closer, an expression of realization crossed his face. "I've seen these kind of symbols before."

* * *

><p>The next morning the Winchesters were running on <em>very<em> little sleep and Sam's headache was getting worse, despite having taken some painkillers earlier, but that didn't stop Dean, who was now pounding heavily on the door of Dr. Mason's house in a _very_ agitated manner.

"Dean. Take it easy, okay?" Liz suggested, but Dean ignored her, pounding on the door again.

Just then, Dr. Mason opened the door. "You're Angie's friends, right?" he asked, recognizing them from the day before.

"Dr. Mason…" Sam began gently.

"We need to talk," Dean said harshly, ignoring the warning looks that both Sam and Liz were giving him.

Dr. Mason was surprised by Dean's tone, but stepped aside so that they could enter his house. "Come in."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"You teach Ancient Greek," Dean said, taking a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "Tell me, what are these?" and he showed Dr. Mason the paper on which he'd copied the symbols from the grave.<p>

"I don't understand," Dr. Mason said, taking the paper with obvious confusion. "You said this had something to do with Angela."

Dean nodded. "It does. Please, just humor me."

Dr. Mason examined the symbols for a moment. "They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Used for necromancy, right?" Dean suggested.

"That's right," Dr. Mason agreed, handing back the paper.

"See, before we came over here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves," Dean explained. "Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action."

"Yes. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?" Dr. Mason inquired.

Both Sam and Liz were watching Dr. Mason's face, and were having doubts; meanwhile Dean pushed on.

"I think you know."

"Dean," Sam said warningly.

Dean ignored him. "Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?" he demanded.

"Dean!" Liz snapped.

Dr. Mason didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean shouted.

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Stop it!"

Dean shoved him off. "What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore," he said angrily. "These things are vicious, they're violent, they're so nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on, haven't you seen _Pet Cemetery_?"

Dr. Mason stared at them in shock, clearly believing that Dean had gone off the deep end. "You're insane."

"Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"Get out of my house," Dr. Mason ordered as he grabbed his phone and began dialing for the police, but Dean knocked it out of his hand.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?!" he snarled.

"Dean! Stop, that's enough! Dean, look!" Sam snapped as both he and Liz grabbed Dean's jacket, and pointed to a row of plants by the window. "Beautiful, _living_ plants." He then let Liz drag Dean out of the house as he turned to Dr. Mason. "We're leaving."

"I'm calling the police," Dr. Mason threatened as he retrieved his phone off the floor while Sam hurried after both Liz and a protesting Dean out the door.

"Sir, we're sorry," Sam apologized. "We won't bother you again."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me, Liz!" Dean snapped, struggling in his twin sister's grip. "Let go!"<p>

Instead, Liz hauled him over to a nearby tree and pinned him against it. "Shut it, Dean."

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you, Dean?" Sam asked when he caught up while Liz continued to restrain their older sibling.

"Back off," Dean muttered, still trying to push Liz away.

"That man is _innocent_!" Liz snarled. "He _didn't_ deserve that!"

Dean glared at them both. "Okay, so she's not here, maybe he's keeping her somewhere else."

This was too much for Sam and he snapped. "_Stop_ _it_! That's enough, okay? _Enough_!"

Dean shook his head and stopped struggling when he realized that Liz wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "Sam, Liz, I know what I'm doing."

Sam shook his head. "No, you don't. At all. Dean, I don't scare easy, but man, you're scaring the crap out of me."

"You're scaring me, too," Liz added, slowly releasing her grip on Dean's jacket.

Dean sighed. "Don't be overdramatic, Sam, Liz."

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case," Sam told him, frustrated. "Because if it wasn't you would have just found something else to kill."

"Wha-" Dean began.

"You're on edge, you're erratic - except for when you're hunting, because then you're downright scary," Sam interrupted, no longer holding back. "You're tail spinning, man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let us help you."

"Sam's right," Liz agreed, clearly having enough too. "You're crashing and burning; I mean…first it was Gordon and those vampires and now it's because some girl's been brought back from the dead and you almost took her father's head off back there. Just stop, please?"

Dean stared at them both, thunderstruck, and then tried to brush it off. "I can take care of myself, thanks."

"No, you can't," Sam stated, annoyed with Dean's bravo act. "And you know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean, no one can."

"Sam, if you bring up Dad's death one more time I swear…" Dean began, growling.

"Stop. Please, Dean, it's killing you," Sam cut in. "Please. We've already lost Dad. We've lost Mom. I've lost Jessica. And now we're going to lose you too?"

"Sam's right, Dean," Liz agreed, sniffing. "We've _got_ to stick together or else we're all gonna crash and burn…please, don't force us away."

Dean stared at them both for a few seconds and then turned away. "We better get out of here before the cops come." He then noticed their frowns. "I hear you both. Okay? Yeah, I'm being an ass. I'm sorry. But right now we've got a friggin' zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it." And both of his siblings actually laughed. "Right?"

Sam chuckled. "Our lives are _weird_, man." And Liz laughed again.

Dean smirked. "You're telling me? Come on."

* * *

><p>That night at Neil's house, Angela was sitting on the couch, and Neil was standing nearby.<p>

"Honey, is something bothering you?" Angela asked.

Neil didn't answer right away and then looked at her. "It's about Matt."

Angela sighed. "Haven't we already talked about that?"

Neil nodded, but he still looked uncertain. "I know, but uh…"

Angela sighed again and stood up, holding out a hand. "Haven't we wasted enough time on him already? Come sit down." Neil came over, took her semi-cold hand, and did sit down with her setting herself on his lap. "You always said that he didn't deserve me. You were right."

"Angela, you didn't get out, and go see Matt, or…" Neil began.

"I've been here the whole time. Neil," Angela promised. "You really think I could do something like that?"

Neil shrugged. "No. I don't know. I can't help it, you just, you seem-"

"Different? Right. I am," Angela confirmed, smiling at them. "I've realized you're the only one who ever really loved me. You proved it. You brought me back. I'm with you now. Isn't that what you always wanted?" and then they kissed again.

* * *

><p>The Winchesters were back in their motel room, where they were now researching on how to kill a zombie; Dean was pacing, Sam was sitting on the bed with their dad's journal, and Liz was researching on the laptop.<p>

"We can't just waste it with a headshot?" Dean asked, clearly disappointed.

Sam gave him an exasperated look. "Dude. You've been watching _way_ too many Romero flicks."

"Told ya so," Liz said, frowning as she kept researching.

Dean pouted. "You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em." And he went to sit at the table by the window with Liz.

"No, Dean, I'm telling you there's too much," Sam corrected. "I mean, there's a _hundred_ different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them." And he joined his siblings at the table, showing them the journal. "Some say setting them on fire, uh, one said, where is it? Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. I mean, who knows what's real and what's myth?"

"Here's one that'll make you both laugh," Liz said, turning the laptop around to show them what she'd found. "According to this, another way to stop a zombie is to shove a bag of salt into its' mouth and sew it shut." And both of her brothers laughed and shook their heads, and she joined in; it was unlikely that would work.

"Is there anything they all have in common?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, wincing when his headache reminded him of its' presence. "No. But a few said silver might work."

Dean nodded. "Silver's a start. Do you still have that headache?"

Sam carefully nodded. "Yeah. But now how are we going to find Angela?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "We've got to figure out the person who brought her back."

"Any ideas?" Liz asked.

Dean grinned. "I think if it's not her dad it might be that guy Neil."

"Neil?" both Sam and Liz repeated, confused.

Dean nodded. "Yep." He then stood and crossed the room to pick up the pink diary.

"How'd you come up with that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you've got your journal, I've got mine," Dean told them as he opened the diary and began reading. ""Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he _so_ understands what I'm going through with Matt." There's more in here where that came from, it's got Unrequited Ducky Love written all over it."

Both Sam and Liz could agree with that. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead."

Dean smirked. "Hmm. Did I mention he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books."

* * *

><p>A while later, the Winchesters broke into Neil's house, which was dark and quiet.<p>

"Hello? Neil?! It's your grief counselors, we've come to hug," Dean called out, partly teasing; he pulled out a gun, and both Sam and Liz looked at it.

"Silver bullets?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse." They started stalking through the house, Dean was in the lead with the gun out, and they saw wilted plants by a window. Soon they found the entrance to the basement, and Dean nodded at it. "Unless it's where he keeps his porn…"

Liz smacked the back of Dean's head while Sam opened the door; Dean led the way down the stairs to the basement, and it was empty.

"Sure looks like a zombie's den to me," Liz remarked, grimacing since it smelled of dead things.

"Yeah. An empty one," Sam agreed. "You think Angela's going after somebody?"

Dean searched the room, found a loose grate and pulled it aside - it led out, somewhere. "Nah, I think she went out to rent _Beaches_."

Sam rolled his eyes while Liz gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, smartass, she might kill someone. We gotta find her, Dean."

Dean nodded and replaced the grate. "Yeah. All right, she, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it takes two to, you know, have hardcore sex," Dean joked, earning two exasperated looks. "I don't know, it just seemed that, uh, Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, _really_ broken up."

"We need to get to Angela's roommate before she does," Liz realized, and they quickly left the basement.

* * *

><p>Lindsey was sitting in the dim house looking at a framed picture of Matt and Angela sadly; she heard a noise, got up and went to the front door.<p>

"Hello?"

She opened the door, but saw nothing. Figuring that it was her imagination, she turned, and Angela was there. She grabbed her by the hair, and Lindsey screamed.

"Hi honey, _I'm home_!"

* * *

><p>AN: Night of the living dead! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: A NEW ABILITY!

Supernatural: Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

A/N: Here's the final chapter of this story that'll end with an interesting twist.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: A NEW ABILITY?!<strong>

"_Children in whom __was__ no blemish, but well favoured, and skilful in all wisdom, and cunning in knowledge, and understanding science, and such as __had__ ability in them to stand in the king's palace, and whom they might teach the learning and the tongue of the Chaldeans__."_

_Daniel 1: 4_

Freaking out at the sight of her dead roommate, now _very_ much undead, Lindsey broke away from her, screaming, and she ran into the kitchen; Angela followed and picked up a pair of scissors from the counter.

"You know what you did!" she snarled.

"I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry!" Lindsey cried, cornered by her dead roommate.

"You're not sorry _enough_!" Angela shrieked as she stabbed at Lindsey with the scissors, but Lindsey ducked. Angela attacked again and Lindsey fell down to the floor. As Angela advanced, preparing to strike again, Lindsey kicked out, and knocked Angela forward onto the scissors, where she went still.

Breathing hard, Lindsey got up, and cautiously shoved Angela's body over and came close to throwing up; the scissors were sticking out of her chest. "God. Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" she moaned.

Suddenly, Angela's eyes opened; she grabbed Lindsey, who was screaming again, by the hair and pulled the scissors out of her chest. As she pulled them both to a standing position, readying the scissors to stab Lindsey, several shots were fired and Angela convulsed; she staggered around to find the Winchesters behind her. Dean fired the gun again, right in Angela's chest. She screamed and bolted out the window, Dean followed. Meanwhile, Sam and Liz ran to Lindsey, who was curled up on the floor.

"Gotcha. We gotcha."

Dean came back through the window. "Damn, that dead chick can run," he complained.

"What now?" Sam asked while Liz convinced Lindsey to get out of there.

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil," Dean suggested.

* * *

><p>Soon the Winchesters were back in the Impala, Sam was in the passenger's seat with the Journal opened, and Liz was in the backseat again, leaning in between her brothers.<p>

"So the silver bullets, they did something, right?" Sam asked, flipping a page.

Dean nodded as he drove. "Yeah, something, but not enough. What else you got?"

Sam flipped a few more pages and found something. "Um, okay, besides silver we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire staking lore comes from."

"Their grave beds?" Liz asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, frowning. "And how the _hell_ are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?" and both Sam and Liz just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Neil was sitting in the dark, nervously working on some papers when Dean, Liz, and Sam entered.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Neil asked, surprised.

Dean gave him a hard look. "You know, I've heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you - you take the cake."

Neil didn't know what they were talking about, or so it seemed. "Okay. Who are you guys?"

"You might want to ask Angela that question," Dean suggested.

"What?" Neil gave them a black look.

"We know what you did," Sam told him. "The ritual? Everything."

Neil laughed nervously. "You're crazy."

"No we're not," Liz retorted.

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy?" Dean scoffed. "When someone's gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff."

"Angela killed Matt," Sam stated. "She tried to kill Lindsey."

Neil shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Having had enough, Dean stomped over to the other side of the desk and hauled Neil up by the collar. "Hey! No more crap, Neil," he snarled. "This blood is on your hands. Now, they and I can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!"

"My house," Neil stammered. "She's at my house."

Dean let him go, and then saw several potted plants by the window; they were dead. He exchanged a look with Sam and Liz, and then looked at Neil. "You sure about that?"

Neil nodded, looking around nervously; Dean looked past him to a closet, which was partly opened, and he raised his voice slightly.

"Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is," he said evenly. "There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave, to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some, some scar weed, some candles…it's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us." But Neil didn't move. "I'm serious, Neil. Leave with us. Right now."

Neil shook his head. "No. No."

Dean leaned in, resting his hands on the desk, and lowered his voice again. "Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all do your best to be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad." He then straightened and turned to his siblings. "Let's go." And they left.

Swallowing hard, Neil went to the closet and opened it, and sure enough, Angela was there with her arms wrapped around her chest in a protective manner.

"You said you'd stay in the house," he said accusingly.

"Sorry," Angela apologized. "I just needed to see you. Neil, please. You have to help me." And she lowered her arms to show the stab and bullet wounds, which had healed, but were covered with gray dead skin.

Neil cringed. "Oh, god."

"Come with me to the cemetery," Angela pleaded, having heard everything. "Neil, they're trying to kill me. We have to stop them."

Neil swallowed. "You mean kill them." And his face paled when she nodded. "It's true. Matt and Lindsey."

"They hurt me!" Angela exclaimed. "If you love me you'll make sure nobody hurts me again. Take me to the cemetery. And then all this will be over. We can start new lives, together."

Neil reluctantly nodded. "Okay. God help me, but okay. I'll go get the car. Just - just wait here." Grabbing his jacket he left.

* * *

><p>Once in the parking lot, Neil hurried to his car, and he was panting. He dropped the keys when he tried to open the car; picking them up, he stood, and Angela was there, making him gasp.<p>

Angela cocked her head slightly. "Neil, you look nervous."

Neil shook his head. "No, I'm - I'm fine."

Angela frowned, noticing that he was sweating. "Were you going to leave me?"

"No, of course not," Neil protested.

"You were, weren't you?!" Angela gasped. "How could you? Neil, I loved you!"

"Angela–" Neil began, but Angela didn't let him speak; she grabbed his head and wrenched it; with a crunch, his neck broke and he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

><p>At the cemetery, the Winchesters were gathered around Angela's empty grave, and they were lighting candles.<p>

"You really think this is going to work?" Sam asked, wincing as his headache got worse, and his siblings gave him concern looks.

"No, not really," Dean admitted. "But it was the only thing I could come up with."

Liz was about to ask Sam about his headache when they heard a noise, and they nodded to each other. Sam stood and pulled a gun from the small of his back; he stalked in the direction of the sound. Some distance away, he froze, hearing something behind him; he turned, and pointed the gun at Angela.

"Wait! It's not what you think," Angela protested, her hands raised slightly. "I didn't ask to be brought back. But it's still me. I'm still a person. Please."

Sam didn't believe her and fired the gun, hitting her square in the forehead. She screamed and her head snapped back; not wasting any time, he bolted back towards the grave. Halfway there, Angela tackled him, and he landed hard on the ground, hurting his hand; she was reaching for his head when Liz tackled her.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Angela grunted and slugged Liz across the face, knocking her down; growling, she stood, grabbed Liz by her throat, and lifted her into the air-

"Put my sister down!" Sam shouted, and to his shock, Angela _did_ let Liz go, and his headache began to fade. "Back away." And Angela _did_ back away, utter confusion on her face.

Surprised by this, Dean took advantage of the moment and fired at her, causing Angela to stagger backward. He shot her several more times until she fell straight back into the open grave, landing in the empty coffin; he grabbed a long metal stake and ran to the grave, sliding the last length on his knees and diving into the coffin. Ignoring her plead for him to wait, he buried the stake in her chest, pinning her in; she screamed, and then went limp. Dean pulled back, panting.

"What's dead should stay dead."

* * *

><p>By the time the sun began rising, the Winchesters finished patting down the dirt over the grave.<p>

"Rest in peace," Sam said, wincing at the pain in his right hand.

"Yeah. For good this time, okay?" Dean added.

They turned away, heading for the car, and Sam grunted as he lifted the shovel over one shoulder.

"You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp," he remarked.

Dean beamed. "Thanks."

"But did we have to use me as bait?" Sam asked.

"I figured you were more her type," Dean joked, wincing when Liz kicked his leg. "You know, she had pretty crappy taste in guys."

Sam groaned. "I think she broke my hand."

Dean laughed. "You're just too fragile. We'll get it looked at later. Sam…when did you become a Jedi?"

Sam blinked. "What?"

"Last night, you told that zombie chick to let Liz go, and she did," Dean explained.

"Yeah, and she even backed off when you told her to," Liz added, gingerly rubbing her sore neck.

"Oh…um, it just happened and my headache stopped," Sam answered. "I guess I have a mind control power now."

Both Dean and Liz sighed, realizing what Sam meant. Great, a new power to control.

"I'm probably gonna regret saying this," Dean sighed. "But Liz and I will help you learn how to control your new ability."

"What?!" Liz yelped.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, just don't make us do anything _too_ embarrassing, okay?" and Sam promised; he wasn't surprised that Liz didn't like the idea, since it probably meant they both would soon be victims of several pranks of doom.

Dean then paused and turned back to their mom's grave and looked at it, think.

"You want to stay for a while?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, the moment passing. "No."

They dropped their things in the trunk of the car, got in, and they pulled out of town.

* * *

><p>Driving along, Dean was scowling, and both Sam and Liz were looking at him, concerned. Suddenly, Dean pulled the car across the road to stop in the opposite shoulder; he got out and sat on the hood, and both Sam and Liz followed.<p>

"Dean, what is it?"

"You okay?"

Dean shook his head, but didn't look at them. "I'm sorry."

Sam was confused. "You - for what?"

"What're you talking about, Dean?" Liz asked, equally confused.

Dean sighed, still not looking at them. "The way I've been acting," he answered as his siblings sat on the hood, close but not touching. "And for Dad. He was your dad too."

"Dean, what're you gettin' at?" Sam asked, not sure if he liked where this was going.

Dean swallowed, but he explained the best he could. "Dad made that deal to save the three of us and I – we couldn't stop that," he explained. "And you both are right, I've been acting like a jerk…I feel responsible for that happening."

Liz groaned, got up, and moved so that she could face her twin. "Dean, listen to me," she said seriously. "It _wasn't_ your fault that Azazel possessed me and kidnapped Sam, and we all did everything that we could, including the BAU team, to keep dad from making that deal, but he _chose_ to make that deal, Dean, and the three of us are still here, together, to look out for each other."

Dean stared at Liz for several seconds and then did something unexpected; he grabbed both Liz and Sam, and pulled them into a big hug, and all three of them cried, mourning for their dad, and strengthened their bond as a family at the same time.

* * *

><p>AN: Another zombie bites the dust and normal life goes on…sort of. R&R everyone!


End file.
